Easy
by Runners
Summary: What if in Glade appeared a girl and she wants use the fact that she's the only one girl there? Would she bring more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

First thing I noticed was darkness. Second I'm in the dark elevator. Third I don't remember anything. I noticed dagger. I took it and held in my hand. Then I saw some pictures in my head. People. I can't see their faces. _Rebecca. _I heard voice in my head. My name. It's Rebecca.

Suddenly elevator stopped. I'm still holding dagger. Someone opened elevator and jumped in. I stood up in a second. I pushed boy away from me and he hit a wall. My dragger is against his throat.

"Hey calm down" blondie said

"Who are you? Where I am? What the fuck is going on here? Why I don't remember-" I couldn't end because someone hit my head and I lost senses.

* * *

><p>"-what you wanted me to do? She would have kill you if I-"<p>

"Shh… She's waking up" I heard voices. I opened my eyes and saw five boys around me. Blondie, I mean boy with blond hair who I've attacked. "Hey greenie. Are you okay?" he asked knelt beside the bed on which I was lying.

"Who are you?" I asked. I looked around. Five of boys were looking at me.

"Do you remember something?" Asian boy asked

"Even if I do why should I tell you? I don't know you. Just let me go and I won't kill you" I said harshly

"And where do you want to go?" boy with ginger hair asked me. Then it hit me. Where's my home? Where are my parents and who are they? I opened my mouth but no words came from it.

"Slim it you slintheads" blondie said. He turned back and looked at me "Do you remember your name?"

"Rebecca. I'm Rebecca" I said

* * *

><p>"And this is homestead" Alby said. He's not that bad guy I though he is. Actually none of them are bad. Gally apologized me for hitting my head. Minho is stupid but funny. Alby is bossy but I can see that he really care about <em>family<em> who are gladers. And Newt. He's really kind and actually not a bad looking.

"Can we go eat something?" I asked " I'm starving"

"Yeah. C'mon Gre-"

"Alby I'm Rebecca"

"Right. Sorry Greeni-"

"R-E-B-E-C-C-A" I yelled "NOT GREENIE"

"Okay, okay" he said "Greenie" he whispered and I playfully hit him in head

"I heard that"

* * *

><p>I was eating dinner and 30 of boys were looking at me like I was a meal. I actually don't mind that I'm the only girl here and something like 30 boys. It won't be hard to get some minions…<p>

* * *

><p>"Alby" I shouted<p>

"Yeah? What do ya need?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked

"Oh shuck. I forget about it. Come with me" I followed him to few hammocks. "Here"

"You're Not serious, are you?"

"Yeas I am, why?"

"I will not sleep in THIS" I pointed at hammock.

"Okay I won't argue" Oh yeah point for me. "You can sleep on the ground"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He just laughs and goes away. I stood for a second thinking. Alby said on tour that keepers've got beds in homestead. Maybe it's time to use fact that I'm a girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! At first I'm so so so sorry for putting wrong chapter! I feel so stupid. Thank you Trina Bina for telling. If not you I'd never see that I put wrong chapter! I've putted second chapter of my other fanfic. Oh God I am so sorry. Here is real second chapter Of THIS chapter. (Under this note is note which I wrote before my stupid mistake)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to not make a rush. And no, I mean it's not a story  
>Newt x OC. I'm not saying it won't be, but I'm also not saying that it will be. Maybe Rebecca will be with Newt, but she can be with Minho or Gally or even Alby. Maybe she will wait for Thomas thought.<br>Btw have a nice reading!**

CHAPTER 2

I went to the homestead and entered one of room. No one was there and there was a bed so I laid on it and felt asleep.

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do with her?" I heard someone. Gally maybe.<p>

"I don't know, maybe we should just let her sleep?"

"You can't be serious Minho. But if you are I'm taking your bed"

"Oh no I won't let that happen. Just wait a sec. I'll go get Newt or Alby and then we'll decide what to do"

"Be fast" After few minutes, which I guess were minutes, but it's hard to tell when you're trying to focused on acting sleeping. Btw Minho came back with someone.

"Here is our sleeping beauty" I heard Newt

"What are we going to do with her?" I heard Gally's voice again

"We better don't wake her up. She can become really furious" This time it's Minho

"We should carry her to her hammock" I heard Newt and I couldn't take it anymore so I exploded

"Fuck you, Newt" I turned on my stomach and tried to sleep. But I imagine guys faces. They must be priceless.

"'Kay Becca we see you're awake so please take you're shapely ass out of my bed" Gally yelled last part. I faced him and said

"I know I'm hot Gally, I also know that my ass is shapely and you should be thankful that I chose your bed as my place to sleep" I faked a smile "And know please let me sleep in peace" I heard Newt and Minho laughing.

"That's enough princess" Gally said and took me in his arms harshly.

"Let me go, you stupid asshole " He 'd gone out of his room, then of homestead and dropped me to the ground.

"You're welcome" he faked a smile and started to go to homestead, but I kicked him in ass and he face plant. Just second before I kicked him Newt and Minho appeared and they saw Gally's fall. And again they laugh.

"Now you'll give me a BED and NOT A HAMMOCK, UNDERSTOOD!?" I yelled

"Yeah, babe" Minho said while laughing. Newt gave me a hand and I stood up.

"Led a way to my comfy bed" I said trying not to sound to exited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry again about adding bad chapter. I want to make it up to you so I've got new chapter for ya today. Have fun!  
>Runners<strong>

CHAPTER 3

"Next to your room is Minho's and mine's in front of yours" Newt said

"Thanks" I yawned and opened door to my room. "Night boys" I said to Minho and Newt. Before they could respond I closed the door. I only heard Minho laughing

"Girly's got some balls"

"Gally will kill her for that one day" I laid on my bed and felt asleep really fast.

* * *

><p>"Greenie wake up" I heard Newt whispered<p>

"Fuck off" I put my hand on his face and tried to pull him away.

"Great to see you're in mood" when I haven't respond he countinues "I have to show you something"

"Is it really that important?" I mumbled

"C'mon Reb" I sat down in a second

"Reb? Really? I've heard Greenie, Rebecca even Becca can be, but Reb? You serious?"

"If you want Greenie can stay" blondie said

"NO!" I yelled "C'mon blondie show me what you want and let me be"

"Blondie? Really?"

"If you're calling me Reb or Greenie I'm calling you blondie. Now show me this _important thing_ or go away and have a _nice day_"

" C'mon Reb" he goes to door

"Okay blondie" I went after him. We were walking in silent for something like 5 minutes when we reached wall with so many vines. Newt took some of them away and gestured me to look by window which he revealed. I did how he wanted and after two minutes of waiting I saw the ugliest thing ever. I tried to stay calm. "What is it?"

"We call them grevers"

"They're uglier than Gally" we laugh and Newt spoked

"Do you always laughing about everything?"

"I dunno. I don't remember, but when I am I'll tell. You'll be first to know" I smile and he laughs

"Good that. Now what would you said if I take you for breakfast?"

"Sounds good" I went with Newt to something like canteen. I noticed that he has a limp. I even wanted to messed around with him about it but it would be too mean so I quickly forgot about it.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Alby came to tell me that I'll try slicer's job tomorrow. <em>I think it's good time to use the fact that I'm the only girl here.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Hey Reb, wake up" I heard Newt's voice.

"Go away blondie" I mumbled and went back to sleep, but Newt didn't give up.

"Reb you have to wake up or you'll be late for breakfast" I put my hand on his face. "What the bloody hell you're doing?"

"I'm trying to turn you off" He laughed and I stood up. "Slicer's day, today right?"

"Yeah. I think you won't like this job" We went out of room.

"I don't know. Maybe in previous life I liked killing little, helpless animals" We laughed and go inside 'canteen'. "Hey Fry. What you've got today?"

"Hey Becca, Newt. Sandwiches with cheese"

"Oh, what a shame. I don't like cheese. Can you please make me some eggs with bacon?" I did puppy eyes and let my t-shirt fall down a little, showing my arm.

"Y-yeah be in a m-minute" he said and walks back to kitchen.

"You bad girl!" I heard Newt's laugh. "You can't use anyone like this!" he's still laughing"

"Oh please you're just jealous 'couse you won't have any bacon" I stucked out my tongue.

"Yeah tell yourself" he starts to stop laughing when Fry returns with my breakfast.

"Enjoy your meal!" he gave me a plate.

"Thanks Fry" I winked at him and went to find a sit. I looked around me and saw table where few boys where sitting. There was enough space to me to take a sit. "Hey guys, I'm Rebecca" I said while sitting. I left shirt a little, that it was showing a little too much neckline.

"H-hey, I'm Paul and this is Troy, Rob and Mike"

"Hey" they said. We started little conversation when I remember about my job.

"Guys do you know where slicer's place is?" I asked

"Yeah I can show you the way after breakfast" Mike said trying to focus on my face and not on my neckline and boobs.

"Thanks that's really sweet of you" I blew him a kiss. We ate our breakfast and I said ' Bye' to boys and I with Mike went to find slicer's place.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"We're here" Mike said

"Thanks again. I think I see you later" I winked and went inside abattoir.

"Hey Rebecca. I'm Winston, keeper of slicers"

"Hey. I've heard I'm gonna work here today, but you have to know that I don't like have dirty hands so I thought that you can make little show for me." While I was saying this my finger was on his neckline and went down and down. I stopped my finger on his stomach and removed it. He nodded and I putted my finger in my mouth( exactly half of my nail was in my mouth).

"Y-yeah sure"

"Great" I whispered triumphal .

I _watched _Winston cutting pig in pieces. Yeah it wasn't very interesting thought, but he did all job for me so I won't say anything. "It was really funny, but I have to go eat dinner if I don't want to die from starving, but I hope we will have a chance to repeat it someday." I said and try to walk out of abattoir.

"Yeah s-sure. You were great I'll fight to have you in here"

"I was counting on that, bye" I said

"Bye" I heard him and walked away.

"Hey Newt" I sat next to him.

"Hey. How was your day with slicers?"

"Pretty good."

"Wow. I'm hearing that rarely. Most of guys usually run away from abattoir and cry or don't eat meat for all day. To be honest I was expecting you to do the same." I smiled at his words.

"Oi! Blondie did you forget that I'm a brave one?" I asked toying with my cutlet.

"How could I Reb!? After what you did to Gally I'd never forget that for my own safety"

"So you're doubting me"

"No. I WAS doubting you. That's a different"

"Tell yourself blondie"

"So today's party day?" I asked Minho, who had told me about today's bonfire.

"Yeah. And it's all for ya"

"Of course for me. What would you think? For chicks like me must be everything the best!" he just laughed.

"Don't be so fascinate of yourself!"

"Why!?"

" 'Couse you even don't know how you look like!" Then it hit me. He's right.

"Have you got a mirror here?" I asked

"Yeah it's in the toilet."

"Okay, I'll go see my admirable face!" I started to go away "Bye!"

"Bye!"

I've been watching my face for almost ten minutes. My hair was black and long. They reached my boobs . My eyes were blue, but almost grey. I've got full lips. Their big and red, like roses. My nose is small and delicate. My boobs are average. I'm just sex on legs. Oh, I also look like 16.

"Nice view" I heard Paul. I turned around.

"Like what you see?" he was looking at my legs. _Have I said they're pretty long? _When he'd heard my voice he looked back at my face and spoke

"Y-yeah" I smiled and walk toward the door. He stood next to them. When I reached door frame I turned to face him. I putted finger under his chin and whispered laud enough for him to hear.

"I think I see you at the bonfire." I went away shaking my hips more than normal.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Guys kindled a fire and Gally started played _push me out of circle game._ Gally's beat up some um… _shanks? _

"Want a drink?" I heard Minho. He gave me glass with liquid which looked like tea, but wasn't hot.

"Thanks" I had a drink. It was the worst potion I've ever drunk. I swallowed the liquid with closed eyes. I opened them and yelled at Minho "What the hell is that!?"

"I'm not sure" he said flippantly.

"So you decide to made me a guinea pig?" I tried to control myself while he laughed

"Detach your thong!" Minho said while laughing. " It's Gally's special recipe" we were silence for a while and then Minho asked "Want more?"

"Hell yeah"

I drank someof _Gally's drinks_. It was awful, but after two jar of it I felt amazing. I danced with some guys, I even don't know their names thought. I wanted to get a sip of my drink, but my glass was empty. "I'll go get more" I said to Paul, Minho Fry, Troy and other boys.

"Okay" I heard some of them and went to get a drink. I took a jar, but before I could have taken a slip everything went black. Last with I remember before blanking out was arm around my back.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

First thing I know is that I'm in bed. I opened my eyes and started to sit, but me head hurt too much. "Hey! You finally woke up" I heard voice I looked at boy.

"Jeff?" I looked around me. I was in med-jacks. "What the hell I am doing in here?"

"You've drunk too much yesterday and blanked out. Newt had taken you here."

"Why?"

"Because as I said you blanked out so we should keep an eye on you and today you're trying being med-jack today"

"Oh… Okay… Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you got any pain killers?"

"Umm… yeah I'll go search for them and you stay here. Got it?"

"Yeah boss!" he went out of room. I stood up and went to the windows. Boys were working. I saw Gally building something, Alby talking with some Gladers.

"Hey" I jumped when I heard Newt's voice

"Oh my God! Never do that again!" he laughs I noticed he's got a plate with some sandwiches and glass with… tea maybe? "Is that for me?" I asked

"Yeah, I thought you'd like to eat something." He said and put plate on table near bed.

"Thanks, but you know I would go by myself and take that" I sat on bed and Newt did the same.

"Yep, but I wanted to be nice. Now how do you feel? You've drunk a lot yesterday"

"It's not bad. I've got little headache ,but it could be worse."

"I'm gonna go back to work. See ya later"

"Okay. Thanks for breakfast Newt"

"You're welcome" he said and goes out of room.

After I ate my breakfast and took a pain killer that Jeff brought me I was _learning_ how to be a good med-jack. Fortunately no one got injures today so there was nothing to do and I could talk with Clint and Jeff, which was surprisingly cool. I didn't have to do anything to make them with I'm sexy or something. It was normal pep talk about everything and nothing.

"You know guys I should be a med-jack, there's nothing to do so it's perfect job for me!" we laughed

"Yeah, but sometimes there's lots of guys that got some really bad injures and I think that you'd panic and dunno what to do"

"Oh please I'm not that useless. All of us know that my present would be enough for those jerks to feel better"

"That's what I'm afraid of"

"What? I don't understand"

"I mean those shanks would hurt them on purpose only to come here to spend some time with you" I laughed

"I don't think it's a bad thing" we laugh


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that this chapter is really, really aberrant and stuff... I just wanted to say that I'm not like this in real life. So I hope ya all will enjoy this!**

Chapter 8

"Gally-"  
>"No"<br>"You don't even know what I was going to say!"  
>"You were going to ask me if I can do YOUR job and I answered you. NO"<br>"Please Gally" I putted my hand on his shoulder and he gave me weird look "my hands are too soft to do that kind of things" my hand traveled to his chest and went downer. "And you're _so _strong" I said with my sexy voice "can't you help little girl with some hard work?"  
>"F-fine" he said shocked and went to do my job. <em>Oh Yeah!<em>

I sat under the tree and _watched _Gally works. He was looking at me almost all the time and I was always sending him a fake smile. "Why aren't you working?" Voice said and I look at the guy.  
>"You know it would be nice if you first say hi!" he almost face-palmed himself, but said it<br>"Hi! Now can you tell me why aren't you working?"  
>"You see blondie, my hands are too soft to do this kind of work"<br>"I think I've got a good work for you to do"  
>"Oh really?" I asked curious.<br>"Yeah, c'mon let me show ya" He gave me a hand and I took it. _It's gonna be really…interesting._

"Here, take it" Newt said while giving me a shovel .  
>"Why? What will we do with it?"<br>"You will"  
>"Blondie…" I sighed " I don't do penetrative"<br>"What?"  
>"Oral can be, but THIS is something I'd never do"<br>"I don't want to screw you!" He shouts, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.  
>"So what do you want? Aren't you like all those hormonal boys here? I see them I fucking me every day!"<br>"You should've told me it before! I'll talk about this with Alby later, we'll make a rule that will make them stop."  
>"No" I said normally<br>"What?"  
>"Don't do that. They can LOOK at me even THAT way! I don't mind!"<br>"Why?"  
>"'Couse those boys hadn't seen girl for a while before I showed up and they can have problems with their hormones."<br>"But why it's not a problem for you?"  
>"Because they're doing everything I want them to and they don't do anything other than looking."<br>"So you're using them."  
>"Exactly!" I nobliedmy hands in the air. <em>Finally he understood!<br>_"From today on, you're working with me in the gardens"  
>"Oh are you jealous blondie?"<br>"No. I just want to make sure that you'll do your part"  
>"I'll break you, you know that right?"<br>"I'm harder than you think I am"  
>"Are you a gay?"<br>"What?"  
>"Are you a gay? You know… you're saying that I won't break you and stuff, but first of all I'm sexy! Second I've got nice but! Moreover I have boobs! And they are really big and touchable! Fourth my voice is so damn <em>sexy <em>that even when I hear it I'm like a butter in a hot day! And you're still saying I won't break you! You have to be a gay!"  
>"I am not"<br>"With who? Minho? No he can stare at my bum all day!... Oh I know! Alby!"  
>"What?" he yelled " God NO!"<br>"Tell me… is he good at this?"  
>"Reb-" I interrupted him<br>"I just want to know. Ya know maybe in the future I'll be interested in him so-" then heinterrupted me  
>"I'm not gay! I'm just no hooked on girls <em>I'm damn sexy <em>one"  
>"You'll change your mind"<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" I really can't stand Newt" I said to Jeff. He became my really close friend and he's younger than me and just like Newt he doesn't stare at my boobs all the time.  
>"What's he done this time?"<br>"He told me to work harder!"  
>"What's wrong with that?"<br>"Look at my nails! They're destroyed! And I'm SO tired! I can even stand for more than 5 minutes! And it has been my third day! And what's more he woke me up at 7! You understand? At 7! GOD does that hour even exist? An the last one when I did something wrong he came to me to show me how to do it well and he stand behind me so I rolled my hips to his crotch and he did nothing! Like it has never happened!" Jeff justb laughed "And what's so funny?"  
>"Maybe you're not as sexy as you think!" he giggled like 9 years old girl.<br>"Oh you didn't say that!" I said and walked towards him.  
>"Yeah I DID!" I started to tickle him<br>"Hahah- STO-HAHAAHAH-STO-HAHAHAH"  
>"I'll stop if ya say I am the most sexy person you've ever seen!"<br>"NOOO-HAHAHAHAH-N-HAHAHAH" I tickle him harder "OKAY YOU'RE THME MOST SEXY PERSON I'VE EVER SEEN" he yelled and I stopped "Now happy?"  
>"Very!"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 11

"Wake up Reb" I heard Newt's voice.  
>"Fuck off"<br>"Nice as always I see" I sat and looked at him.  
>"It's enough I'm that sexy" I smirked.<br>"I don't think so"  
>"Excuse me ?"<br>"You've said you'll break me and you still haven't done that"  
>"Maybe I've never been interested in you"<br>"Maybe you're not _sexy _enough!"  
>"I'll show you how sexy I am"<br>"Okay see you in the garden"  
>"Wait what?!" I stood up, but he had already walked out<p>

And this is how I ended in the garden, working. "Newt?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can I have a break?"  
>"Reb you've been working for 10 minutes"<br>"It's about 15 minutes too long!"  
>"Nope" he smirked.<br>"ZART!" I yelled and he was there in a second  
>"What happened?"<br>"Tell blondie that I need a break!"  
>"Newt Becc-"<br>"Tell Reb that I won't give her a break!"  
>"Bec-"<br>"Zart tell blondie that you're a keeper of gardeners and you decide when someone gets a break"  
>"Newt she's right"<br>""I'm second in command so I am your boss"  
>"Sorry Becca" Zart said and went away.<br>"You will pay for that blondie!"

"Hey Fry" I said as I reached him "Have something tasty today?" he smiled and gave me a plate with sandwich and chocolate.  
>"I hope you like milk one" he winked at me.<br>"I love thanks Fry" I kissed his cheek and went away before he could blushed.  
>I sat next to Jeff. "Hi little kid"<br>"Hi Becca. Oh you've got choco, can I get some?"  
>"Yeah sure" I gave him one ,SMALL piece.<br>"Hey! Why so little?"  
>"Because I need energy to work in the garden with Newt, he wants to kill me there!"<br>"It can't be that bad"  
>"I've been working with him for 5 days and guess what! He told me to work harder! That's impossible!"<br>"Don't worry. Newt's a good guy, he just wants you to learn your lesson"  
>"Which is…?"<br>"Do your part"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"I've got an idea" I ran into Jeff's room, not exactly his, he sleeps in med-jack's room , because he's one of them, so he can sleep there.  
>"Whoa, Becca what are you doing here? It's not even 6 o'clock" he said while sitting on his bed.<br>"Shut up and listen. I know how to break Newt!" I said exactingly.  
>"Why are you so stubborn about him? Do you feel something for him?"<br>"Bleeeee! Please don't make me puke!"  
>"Okay, okay. What's the plan?"<br>"I will make him jealous!"  
>"Explain"<br>"Oh my God! Why you have to be so stupid? "  
>"Hey!"<br>"Okay, okay. Detach your strings. "  
>"Okay, explain your plan"<br>"So, I'm gonna flirt with every guy here and stuff, but I won't do anything like that to Newt! He will think that he's not good enough!"  
>"I don't know. Maybe it's not a bad idea. When do you want to start this?"<br>"Today"

I put short on myself and very short t-shirt, which shows a half of my stomach and has a very big décolletage. I went to the garden, while walking there boys were looking at me with their tongues on their chins. I only smirked to myself. "Hey guys" I said to Zart, Newt and few other boys.  
>"Hey, first time that you're on time!" Newt said, but I ignored him. I turned to face Zart.<br>"Do you have anything for me to do?"  
>"Hmm… we will find you something" he said, trying to look at my face and not lower.<br>"Great! Let's go" I said and went after Zart. We stopped soon and he told me to break off the tomatoes and put them in the basket.  
>"Okay" I did how I was told. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I break off all tomatoes from a stalk. I took basket in my hand and went to Zart. "All done" I said proud of myself. Keeper smiled at me.<br>"Thanks Becca." He took a basket from me "I'll take it to the kitchen."  
>"Fry wait!" I heard Newt .<em>What's wrong this time?! <em>  
>"What's up ?" Zart asked<br>"She hasn't ended her job yet."  
>"What are you talking about? I break off tomatoes from a stalk. All of them"<br>"Yes, but you had to break off tomatoes from 5 stalks."  
>"What?!" <em>Stupid Newt!<br>_"Don't worry Becca" Zart said "I'll do it later. Go and rest"  
>"Thanks Zart" I said and kissed his cheek. " Bye boys" I waved to Newt and other boys.<p> 


End file.
